


Make a Wish

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, even with the g-rating levi still swears but thats expected, i just wanted some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi gaze up at the starry night sky after an especially tiring expedition. They talk.</p><p>(Cute not-quite-boyfriends just talking before bedtime.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:22 A.M., Danger Line made me fucking cry a lot, and I desperately needed to fluff.

The expedition was long and tiring and upon arriving back to the castle, everyone seemed to be more exhausted than normal. Save for one Eren Jaeger, who couldn’t stop talking the entire way back.

Everyone had let him try their patience as their horses made for a slow ride back, letting the cool night air gently pass them by. Eren was going on and on about the battle that had ensued earlier, and normally the whole squad (or at least a few) would have gone on with him. Or at least Hanji would be perked up and talking to him about the speed and stability of his Titan. But no, she was pretty much useless and knocked out on her horse.

It wasn’t much after the group had gotten to the castle and the horses were put back into the stables that everyone was hurrying inside.

Eren lagged behind, surprisingly, continuing on to Mikasa and Armin about the expedition until finally Mikasa told him it was time to shut up and go to bed. Normally she wasn’t one to use harsh words at him, and her voice contained more exhaustion than annoyance, but she sent him an apologetic look regardless before heading to her room.

Armin stayed behind with Eren only a few minutes, rubbing his eyes tiredly and answering his friend with small _mhmm_ ’s and _uh-huh_ ’s before the taller teen drew an end to their conversation and let Armin go on to bed.

Now Eren wander the castle by his lonesome, not tired enough to head down to the dungeon and even attempt to sleep. He found himself standing at one of the large windows, staring up at the deep starry sky, smiling up at the twinkling dots in deep thought.

“Oi… Brat. It’s time for bed.”

The voice of his corporal broke from those thoughts, but he didn’t turn to completely face the man as he should respectfully. He looked over his shoulder to acknowledge him and spoke almost completely informal as though he was still speaking to Armin or Mikasa.

“Ah… Corporal Levi. Come look at the stars. They’re beautiful tonight.” His tone was calm and relaxed as the excitement from the expedition had finally begun to fade.

Levi blinked. _How informal_ , he narrowed his eyes as Eren turned his head back to the window. However, he did stroll over after a moment, arms folded over his chest, to join Eren at the window and gaze up at the stars.

“Pretty, aren’t they, sir?” Eren asked, regaining the respectful tone he normally spoke to his corporal with. “The way they just… twinkle…”

“Mm.” Levi’s short hum was his reply.

Eren went on speaking. “When I was little… my mom would point up to the stars and tell me that all of the fallen soldiers made their way to paradise, gaining their own star as a symbol of their deed to humanity by giving their life.”

The corporal glanced at Eren and gave another small hum to let Eren know he was listening.

“Whether they were in the Scouting Legion, or the Stationary Guard, or even the Military Police… they still got a star in their honor. So when me and Mikasa and Armin were trainees… back when we were like twelve… we would stare up at the sky at night after dinner. And we would point at them all.”

“We would say the smaller, older ones were the Stationary Guard’s stars, because our friend Hannes… he was old. Ha-ha…” Eren laughed lightly at himself, still staring out at the sky. “And he was bold and outspoken, really. Just like the older, tiny starts that are really far away. Just… just like he’s far away now.”

Levi fully turned his head now, giving Eren his full attention. Eren, however, kept his eyes on the twinkling stars dotting the sky.

“We also said that the biggest of the stars were the Military Police. They’re all hot headed and think they’re so big and great… and lazy. Jean wanted to join them, did you know that? Him and Marco were going to join… Marco was Jean’s best friend. If he had gotten into the Military Police, his star wouldn’t just be big… it would be bright…”

“…Hm.”

“I think Marco may even be like the north star, really… biggest and brightest of them all, and always helps you find your way home… at least for Jean, anyway. Marco was a great guy, Corporal. I didn’t know him all that well… but…”

Not wanting the boy to get choked up and cry, Levi cut him off mid-tangent. “And what about the Scouting Legion? What are the stars for our soldiers?”

“The Scouting Legion…” Eren smiled, looking at Levi finally as he spoke. “They have the brightest stars out of ‘em all, sir. The kind that twinkle and shine every night, that makes you just… I can’t put into words, but… do you understand what I mean?” He looked back out to the sky once more. “The ones that are shining so bright that maybe if you got close enough… they could even blind you.”

Eren’s passion about stars was no different than his passion for anything else. His words were strong and his eyes sparkled endearingly, the green flames of his eyes burning bright with the desire to show and explain exactly what he means.

His next few words caught Levi off guard. “Petra and Auruo and Erd and Gunther… their stars are probably the brightest of all the bright Scouting Legion stars. Helping the moon light the sky up for us.”

“Is that so…” Levi could feel his brow twitch in the attempt to keep his straight expression and not smile, or release some type of emotion that would break the stoic mold Eren was so used to. “Tell me. What will my star be like?”

The corner of Eren’s lip twitched and he closed his eyes, pressing the palms of his hands to the flat brick of the windowsill. “I feel yours will be like the North Star, sir. Maybe even bigger… bolder… brighter. And stronger. Or… maybe you’ll be a shooting star. Since you hold Humanity on your shoulders, and shooting stars carry wishes… it’s not much different, right?”

A very thin hum of a laugh escaped Levi’s throat and he placed his hands on the sill beside Eren’s. “You can be quite poetic at times, eh?”

Eren merely shrugged. He looked down at their hands and on a whim, lifted his left and placed it over Levi’s right. Without a word, he curled his fingers into the spaced between Levi’s, letting out a slow breath as he felt the other’s cold skin against his palm.

When Levi didn’t jerk his hand away, Eren looked at him as though questioning why. Levi didn’t even look at him to know what he was thinking. “I don’t think my star would be all that important. I’m only doing my job. You on the other hand receive all the shit from what’s left of mankind to save us all or be killed trying. You may not be the brightest person… But your star would shine like the fucking sun. Fuck. If there comes a day when I look up into the fucking sky at night, Maria knows the hell I’ll raise if you don’t have a fucking meteor shower in your honor. Or something.”

The teen blinked and Levi placed his other hand over Eren’s, the corporal still not bothering to look at the boy. “Sir… that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me…”

“Don’t go pissing your pants over it.” Levi’s tone was firm but Eren could sense something deep within the way Levi spoke at this moment that was different from how he normally did. “And speaking of shooting stars,” He nodded forward, never taking his hand’s from Eren’s. “Make a wish.”

Looking forward, Eren smiled as his eyes followed the streak of light curving around the sky. He then shut them, repeating his wish multiple times in his head and Levi did the same.

_—I wish we could have more moments like this, the two of us._

_—I wish you could have more peace within yourself. It’s nice to see you like this for a change._

Eren opened his eyes only to see Levi staring at him. “What?”

“It’s time for bed, brat. Can you make it to your room on your own?”

Nodding, Eren slowly pulled his hand from Levi’s, unaware of the light blush painting his cheeks. “Yes, sir. Goodnight, corporal.”

“Goodnight, Jaeger.” Levi turned his back to Eren, lifting a hand as a gesture, waving him off as he disappeared down the hall.

Before going his own way, Eren looked back out the window a last time, staring up at a beautifully bright, starry sky and in a hushed tone, he whispered. “Goodnight, everyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who wished what? Your guess is as good as mine.


End file.
